N-Work One
N-Work One is a leading Vektan news network located in Vekta City. They make their first appearance in Killzone: Shadow Fall. Overview They do not make a direct appearance, but their newspapers Vektan Daily do in the form of the games collectibles. Much like Helghast Daily News is to the Vektans, they are very biased and critical against the Helghast, and make very few meaningful concessions, often taking the moral high-ground in certain segments. Transcripts Issue 1 Visari Toppled! It is undeniable that Scolar Visari was, and still is, a monumental figure and in that respect his statue standing over 400 ft tall and weighing in excess of 230 tons was a fitting tribute to the man it commemorated. But where the colossal Visari once stood, striking his familiar salute, there now stands a one armed, headless wreck. "For Vektans, the whole thing always had a whiff of the ridiculous about it." Retired Vektan ambassador, Kitaj Holland, told the Herald. "But I remember at the time when we were attempting to build bridges it came as a serious setback. It was a real disappointment to me that the Chancellor, instead of distancing herself, chose to venerate a tyrant and a thug." The inscription upon the statue's base is said to read "In honour of our eternally loving father whose name shall never be erased." With that kind of blind devotion one fears what eyesore will be built in its place? Gyre in Turmoil The factory owners accused of criminal negligence were acquitted today, sparking a massive wave of civil disobedience that quickly spread across several of Gyre's major cities. President Aldridge issued a statement in response. "The scenes of Helghast looting sicken me, as do the senseless attacks on our police and public property. Mark my words, these criminals will be brought to justice and punished." Box Office Smash! The hotly anticipated summer action flick 'Solar Dawn' broke all box office records as it opened to packed theatres across Vekta. The film sees heartthrob Ryan Grant reprise his role as Clifford Rex, the character he made famous in the Solar Dawn TV series. The acting is solid and the set pieces stunning in the first of a planned hexalogy that Grant has promised will give fans the movie going experience of their lives. Issue 2 Going Out in Flames For most Vektans yesterday might've seemed like any other day, but for anyone with a telescope powerful enough you may well had your eyes on something else. The satellite station - ISC Cassandra - had been orbiting our planet's sun for over a decade, making observations and recording masses of data. Receiving this information and, more importantly, trying to make sense of it, was a group of scientists working at the Vale Research Institute based outside of the city. Leading this dedicated team was the renowned astrophysicist, Doctor Ravek, who spoke yesterday about the culmination of this groundbreaking project. "We know more about the sun than ever before. We're just scratching the surface in our understanding, and there's still so much to learn. This isn't the end, this is just the beginning." During its life the unmanned vessel made a staggering 41 orbits of the sun and traveled over 500 million km before it completed its mission and fell into the sun. For a handful of scientists it was the end of a long journey that has taken them deep into the history of our solar system, showed us all a glimpse into our future. Government Offers Deal The government has proposed sit down talks with the Helghast Workers Union in an attempt to end the bloodshed that has already claimed several thousand lives. Many districts have become 'no go' areas with the Helghast setting up barricades and declaring unlawful ownership of government property. Officials are now having to admit the military units that were drafted in have done little to end the rampage that looks set to consume the entire planet in war. Shocking Revelation! Just days after celebrating the release of his latest movie, actor Ryan Grant has faced some tough questions regarding his nationality when it was alleged by an unnamed source that the star is indeed Helghast by birth. It appears moviegoers are already showing their displeasure as 'Solar Dawn' continues to slip down the charts, with some theaters pulling the film altogether after threats of violence. Justin Bodika, leader of the Vektan Independence Movement, has invited Mr Grant to prove his innocence and take a blood test live on his show. The actor has been unavailable for comment. Issue 3 Helghast ramping up war efforts? This week, a report issued by the Vektan Security Agency revealed the discovery of a covert Helghast military installation. The installation, situated in a formerly inactive mining spire on the planet Helghan, was apparently discovered due to anomalous energy readings during a routing sweep. Further investigation has indicated a strong increase in activity over the past few weeks, coinciding with the string of terrorist attacks in Vekta City. A VSA spokesperson was unwilling to comment on the possibility of ties between the attacks and the military installation. Though details remain scarce, VSA officials did condemn "any and all hostile behavior that might endanger the Vektan people." N-Work One has reached out to the New Helghan embassy for comment but has not received any response as of press time. Famous geneticist dies The Vale Research Institute has confirmed that Dr. Hillary Massar, the brilliant and controversial geneticist known for her extensive research on differences between Vektan and Helghast genomes, died during a freak laboratory accident yesterday. She was 30 years old. During her career, Dr. Massar achieved notoriety for her unorthodox research methods and clinical trials. The results of her work, however, were nothing short of groundbreaking. "We are all deeply saddened by the loss of Hillary," a spokesperson for the VRI said in a public broadcast this morning. "The head of the institute, Dr. Ravek, will personally conduct a memorial service upon his return from the ISC Rydion research station." 'Flappy OWL' smash hit The latest game to hit the Tac-Com and similar wearable devices, Flappy OWL, has been hailed by players as one of the most addictive and frustrating ever developed. The game, which involves tapping your device's screen to propel a tactical OWL combat drone through a series of Petrusite conduits, has topped the Tac-Store's chart of the most popular free games. A Helghast knock-off of the game named 'Flappy ATAC' was removed from the Tac-Store earlier this week for inciting hatred against Vektan soldiers. Issue 4 Tyran is Toast! Vladko Tyran, the evil architect behind the sickening attacks on Vekta City that claimed thousands of innocent lives, was killed yesterday in a daring operation led by Vektan security forces. The President made the announcement late last night and declared that 'justice had been swift and merciless.' He also went on to praise the brave men who carried out the mission deep inside New Helghan territory, which is where Tyran's compound was located. Sources have revealed DNA testing was conducted immediately to confirm Tyran's identity although the government has yet to confirm the whereabouts of the body. Spontaneous celebrations broke out across the country as news of Tyran's death spread. Crowds gathered in the streets, waving Vektan flags and showing support for the victims and their families. Meanwhile, as the wreckage still smolders in places around the city, rescue services continue the difficult search for survivors. One cannot help but think that weeks, months, even years from now, long after the rubble has been cleared away and the fallen buried, the scars of this tragic event will still remain for us all to see. Sad Day for Gyre The Helghast Workers Union won a landslide victory in Monday's elections giving them 82 of the 108 seats in the chamber. The party's leadership is made up of high ranking members from Scolar Visari's government, who after the Autarch's murder, went on to protect Chancellor Visari during her time in exile on Gyre. Vekta has yet to release a statement saying whether they recognize the legitimacy of the win, and as the hours go by, a peaceful transfer of powers seems evermore unlikely. Walk of Shame Stripped of fame or glory and without his usual entourage of PR moguls and burly bodyguards, disgraced actor, Ryan Grant, was forced to join the thousands of Helghast deportees making their rightful return to New Helghan. The actor was clearly unable to hide his embarrassment as he was jostled and jeered by his fellow countrymen. A statement was released by Mr Grant's legal team saying they will continue to fight for their client, but from this side of the wall any chance of help is all but impossible. Issue 5 Tensions between Vekta, New Helghan rising This weekend is seeing rising tensions on both sides of the Wall over claims that the Helghast are secretly amassing weapons of war at a formerly inactive mining spire on the planet Helghan. Though denied by New Helghan authorities, a VSA intelligence sweep has shown abnormal readings that indicate possible military activity. While formal proof has yet to be surface, sources within the VSA intelligence community indicate that these claims are not without merit and that Vektans should assume them to be true. The tensions have led to increased scurity measures on both sides of the wall, as well as temporary closure of a majority of the wall's crossings. Chancellor Visari has demanded "an explanation for this obvious war mongering behaviour" from the side of the Vektans. Talks between New Helghan and Vektan authorities set to take place on Monday have been cancelled by Visari. 89 killed in latest terror attacks The death toll this morning's cowardly attack on Templar Park has risen to 89. Health officials say another 127 have been hospitalized, with 56 in critical condition. The 89 casualties mark another tragic milestone this month, which has already seen hundreds of fatalities and over 1,000 injured as a result of Black Hand attacks on the VSA headquarters in Vekta's Eden District. Despite the death of Black Hand leader Vladko Tyran and persistent rumors of infighting among Black Hand members, the past month has seen a significant rise in terrorist activity. VSA officials believe the increase to be linked to support from the New Helghan military, and have promised to 'fight fire with fire'. 'Drone fights' latest craze Highly illegal and extremely dangerous, the latest craze among disaffected Vektan youths is 'drone fighting' - a gambling activity in which captured and modified military drones are pitted against each other in makeshift combat arenas. The phenomenon is believed to have originated in New Helghan's Containment City, where undocumented Helghast workers used it to pass the time and settle disputes. So far, thirteen youth in Vekta City have been killed in drone fight related incidents. Issue 6 Intercepted footage confirms covert Helghast military activity inside mining spire Vektan Security Agency operatives have decrypted a CCTV feed from the formerly dormant Helghan mining spire that began exhibiting suspicious activity last month. According to analysts, the footage clearly demonstrates that the spire is being used as an illegal military installation. In the decrypted feed, sourced from what appears to be the main spire hangar bay, a banned Helghast strike fighter bearing the Stahl Arms logo can be seen undergoing modifications and engine tests. VSA director Thomas Sinclair refused to speculate on the intended mission of the Helghast fighter, but added that his agency is currently combing through additional CCTV footage for clues. Asked how his agency was able to decrypt the feed, he added, "No comment." ISC Rydion goes dark This morning all communications was lost with the ISC Rydion, an off-planet research station for the Vale Research Institute. While there is no reason to believe the station is in "imminent peril", according to VRI head and renowned astrophysicist Dr. Ravek, his institute has formally requested the government to send an ISA rescue vessel "just to be safe". Unlike the late ISC Cassandra, which was guided into the sun following a decade-long mission to map out Alpha Centauri B last month, the ISC Rydion is a manned station. At the time of the blackout 56 scientists were reported to be on board. Dr. Ravek could not comment on the number of support staff and migrant workers. Solar Dawn fights back "When life hands you carboxylic acids, make a saturated calcium hydroxide solution" - an ancient proverb that Raydiant Pictures, the Rayhoven-based studio behind the controversial blockbuster Solar Dawn, has taken to heart. Following lead actor Ryan Grant's deportation to New Helghan, Raydiant Pictures was unexpectedly granted permission by the Helghast government to release a special cut of the movie. 'Solar Dawn Redux' opened to packed Helghast theaters last week and is currently on track to become Raydiant Pictures' highest-grossing movie ever. Issue 7 Our Heroes Return Home Hundreds of brave soldiers returned from battle to cheering crowds having saved Vekta from another devastating attack. It has been confirmed that Jorhan Stahl was alive and in hiding on planet Helghan where he had amassed a colossal army, the sole purpose of which was to annihilate Vekta. ISA General Drummond was clear in his assessment of the battle. "The combat was ferocious but we pulled through. The fact that we made the first strike was imperative to our victory." He went on to praise the brave sacrifice of his men on the battlefield and said Vekta will forever indebted to these "fallen warriors." Here on Vekta, despite Chancellor Visari's provocative rhetoric the Helghast barely put up a fight. Vektan forces suffered more casualties as a result of friendly fire than was sustained by the enemy. The coming days will be a testing time for New Helghan's leader, she will have to face some difficult questions as to how much she actually knew about Stahl and the extent of her involvement in the planned invasion of Vekta. The Grass Isn't Greener on Gyre The Workers Union Party is fast becoming synonymous with tactics on brutality and repression, as reports of state violence have trebled in the past few days. At a recent rally Vektan protesters welcomed Helghast demonstrators to join them and condemn the government as they marched together in a show of solidarity. A leading activist said it was "amazing to see both sides coming together" and hoped others could learn from it. Back for Good? Disgraced former star Ryan Grant has won his latest appeal and looks set to return to Vekta within the next twenty-four hours. The judge ruled in favor of Mr Grant and in his summary said that the actor had never willfully misled anyone about his Helghast paternity. As media channels scramble to secure Grant's first interview, PR guru, Tom Power, has speculated that the actor could become even bigger than he was before. Hey, it's not everyday you double your fan base! Category:Vekta Category:Killzone Shadow Fall Category:Organizations